In a computing environment, applications and/or online services can comprise elements that may be unfamiliar or underutilized by a user. In order to provide appropriate customer relationship management (CRM) and/or to promote use of a particular feature, an application or service provider may include in-application messages, such as help features. Further, as an example, an application provider may wish to promote a particular product, up-sell a product, and/or cross-sell products. In this example, the application provider may also utilize in-application messaging to provide the user with appropriate information at desired times. In-application messages can often be provided as in-line text (in-line with text on an application page), as a text or UI element box, as a bubble, and/or as a floating pop-up frame, for example.